Reclosable thermoplastic bags are commonly used in food packaging. The bags are generally made out of a plastic film and have two side walls that are folded at the bottom and sealed at the sides. The bags typically have a reclosable fastener at the top of the bag, such as, for example, an adhesive, a wire tie, or a plastic zipper such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,727, issued to Dais et al.
The consumers that use these bags often need more than one bag at any given time. Therefore, bags having more than one compartment have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,844 discloses a compartmented pouch. However, the closures in the pouch of the '844 patent are displaced relative to one another, making it difficult for a consumer to close one compartment without squashing the contents of another compartment. Furthermore, the '844 patent describes a shared wall for the compartments, which restricts the available volume inside the compartment. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,536, which describes a resealable compartmented bag. However, the '536 patent describes the compartments of the bag as being sealed together along the bottom edges of the compartments, thereby restricting the available volume inside the compartments.
It would be an advance in the art of compartmented bags to provide a multicompartment bag in which all of the compartments can be closed simultaneously but opened independently of one another, and in which the available volume inside the compartments is maximized.